<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>changing stripes by bazzaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722961">changing stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/pseuds/bazzaya'>bazzaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Sabertooth POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/pseuds/bazzaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much like a leopard cannot change its spots, a tiger cannot change its stripes. It's hard to break free of old habits, old lifestyles, but Fairy Tail has made one thing clear: Sabertooth cannot continue with their old ways. They'll have to do the impossible, and change their stripes.</p>
<p>A series about the events after the fall of Tartaros from Sabertooth's eyes. Canon compliant, yet will diverge slightly from established events in canon. Minerva-centric, but still heavily features all of Sabertooth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sabertooth Guild &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were tall, luscious trees as far as Sting could see, and there were just as many that he had already passed behind him. It felt like he had been walking for forever within this forest, and it concerned him to a small degree. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his guide, but there was a voice in his head nagging at him, telling him that something might be off with this whole plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Sting began, letting out a quiet grunt and scratching at the back of his head, “are you sure this doctor friend of yours is as good as you say she is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can personally attest to her skill,” Erza responded, glancing over her shoulder back at Sting. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting cleared his throat. “Well, it’s just—we’ve left Lady Minerva in a place that’s apparently in a desolate part of this huge forest, and… I just want to make sure that she’s, y’know—alive and hasn’t been cooked in a soup in a house of candy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your imagination runs too rampant for someone who doesn’t read, Sting,” Rogue commented with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a reasonable concern! I don’t know this doctor lady! She might be hungry!” Sting growled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza flashed a brief smile, exhaling a soft laugh. “Don’t worry, I left Minerva in good and safe hands,” she looked off to the side, her smile growing a bit playful. “Besides, Porlyusica is a vegetarian. The only threat Minerva is under is getting a broom to the head if she acts out and misbehaves herself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whew! That’s a relief!” Sting let out a pleasant sigh and closed his eyes, but such peace didn’t last long, as his eyes shot wide shortly after giving Erza’s words a second thought. “Wait! No, it’s not! That doctor’s probably hit Lady Minerva a thousand times by now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a little faith in the lady,” Rogue said, crossing his arms. “I’d wager a dozen times at the absolute most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be impressive, if it were possible,” Erza said. “However, most of Porlyusica’s treatments are done while the patient is asleep, so unless Minerva dedicated her few waking breaths to causing a disturbance, she’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting calmed himself and nodded his head with a deep breath. “You’re right, you’re right… I guess I’m just…nervous, or somethin’. I’m afraid we’re gonna get there and find out Lady Minerva is an entirely different person, nothin’ like the one we knew before. That’d scare the hell outta me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One doesn’t change overnight, Sting,” Rogue said pensively. “She may be committed to a new and better life, but that should not change who she is deep inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting looked away, grunting under his breath again as he folded his arms behind his head. “Yeah, well—my stomach is still in knots. I wish I could just pick her up and take her back home to Sabertooth without worryin’ so damn much. I hate feeling like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue could understand that, and he closed his eyes and dipped his chin. “If it’s of any consolation, I feel the same way. I always wished for her to return to us, but now that it is finally happening, I cannot help but realize I never envisioned what would happen after she has returned. I have no idea how things will be like with her back. I can only hope we all can make amends and move forward…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s all there is that you can do,” Erza said calmly. Her usual serious and confident tone was instead replaced with a gentler one. “It might take awhile for it to feel normal with her around, just as it might take her some time to grow accustomed to the guild again. I can promise you one thing, though. Should you or Minerva ever need it, I am happy to aid you however I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Erza,” Sting said, grinning a little. “You’re a real one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same goes to you, as well,” Rogue replied with a smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And thanks for looking out for our lady,” Sting said. “We ain’t even a part of your guild and you still went so far to snap some sense back into Lady Minerva </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> get her help after the battle. Means a lot that you’d put your neck on the line for one of our own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza let out a small chuckle, scratching at her cheek. “Please, I think you’re taking it a bit too far. Still, think of it as nothing,” she glanced over her shoulder at the two of them. “Come now. It’s about time she returns to your care, where she belongs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting and Rogue both nodded their heads, determined to see their lady again. “Right!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few more minutes of walking remained until the three of them finally arrived at Porlyusica’s house in the middle of a clearing in the woods. In addition to the dirt path that led to her doorstep, there also seemed to be another section of the land with no grass on it, arranged in a large rectangle, almost like a small battlefield. It must have been a place for Porlyusica’s patients to practice magic. In fact, Sting noticed how some of the dirt was blackened and charred, as well as some small divots scattered across the battlefield. Someone has definitely used it for practice in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a moment, Sting snapped himself out of his thoughts and jogged ahead of Erza towards the door, staring at it once he was close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it, right?” Sting asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Porlyusica’s house,” Erza said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting drew in a deep breath, steeling himself to knock. He raised his fist and brought it closer to the wooden door, ignoring the churning feeling in his stomach. He was mere millimeters away from knocking, but he jumped back at the last moment and turned towards Erza with a guilty, nervous look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’d be better if your doctor friend saw a familiar face instead of some rando like me!” Sting laughed uneasily before dashing behind Erza and nudging her forward. “Go right ahead!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza quickly regained her footing after the nudge and moved closer, clearing her throat and smoothing the front of her skirt before being the one to knock on the door. Rogue shot Sting a look after that little stunt, though his expression softened in understanding right before the door opened, revealing an older woman with pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure took your sweet old time, Scarlet,” Porlyusica sneered. Sting shivered where he stood, immediately intimidated by this old woman’s demeanor. Rogue didn’t show it as obviously, but his eyes did widen slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza smiled nervously. It seemed even the great Titania was intimidated by Porlyusica as well. “Thank you for waiting for us to arrive. Er—she didn’t cause you any trouble, did she…?” she asked with a hint of unease, unsure if Porlyusica’s moodiness was brought on by Minerva, or that she was just being herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worse than the usual riffraff you’ve dropped off on my doorstep,” Porlyusica sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry, Titania,” a voice said from somewhere inside Porlyusica’s house. Soon Minerva’s figure appeared by the doorframe, a hand on her hip. “I’ve been a good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Minerva!” Sting bursted out in relief at the sight of her, a huge smile on his face. “You’re not soup!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sting!” Rogue admonished, swatting him in the arm. “Don’t be ridiculous!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva raised an eyebrow at Sting before glancing back to Erza. “Did I hear that right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, but don’t pay it any heed. He’s just happy to see that you’ve recovered and are well,” Erza flashed a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva slowly nodded to that, glancing down at her hands. The black scales and markings that marred her skin as a demon where no longer there, and both her eyes have become visible again. Minerva looked to be her old self again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After a lot of work, we did find a way to return to my old appearance,” Minerva said, her free hand rising to toy with the necklace she was wearing around her neck absentmindedly. “Your friend here is rather impressive in her knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Porlyusica didn’t respond to that, only standing there with her eyes closed and that usual annoyed look on her face, but otherwise not displeased. That was a small victory, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good as new, Lady Minerva!” Sting said excitedly, balling his fists in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Erza said, we truly are relieved to see you healthy and well again,” Rogue said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Minerva nodded her head, remaining rather silent. “You needn’t worry any longer on my behalf. I’m just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amid the silence that crept up on the five of them after that, Rogue was surprisingly the one to break the quiet, clearing his throat and tilting his head. “Is that a new dress, Lady Minerva?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, this?” Minerva glanced down at her outfit: a sleeveless black dress with golden flames adorning the sides. “It was a dress from an old patient that Porlyusica allowed me to have. It’s not up to my usual standards in attire, but I can make it work—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To that, Porlyusica hit Minerva over the head with her broom with a growl, causing Minerva to wince and rub the wounded area after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be grateful to your elders!” Porlyusica shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, I am!” Minerva defended herself. “I only mean in reference to my personal aesthetic preferences—the quality is surprisingly of a high caliber and this certainly is no cheap article…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting, Rogue, and Erza all looked on as Minerva and Porlyusica bickered—or rather, Porlyusica complained and Minerva made excuses to save herself from Porlyusica’s wrath. Sting spoke up to break up the banter before it escalated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just askin’ out of curiosity, buuut… How many times do ya’ think she hit you with that broom, milady?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a little tact, will you?!” Rogue said in a hushed, angered whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva pursed her lips and glanced away, displeased. “...Thirteen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fourteen!” Porlyusica dissented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the time that I switched places with you and hit you instead doesn’t count,” Minerva said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza’s eyes widened out of fear on Minerva’s behalf. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva sighed and gave Erza a dismissive wave. “Relax, I’m kidding. I didn’t hit her after we switched places… I only snapped her broom in half so she wouldn’t hit me again,” she huffed and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “Never thought she’d have a hidden collection of spares to use on me instead…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting grinned smugly and turned to Rogue. “I win the wageeeer,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue crossed his arms and turned his head away in a rare display of competitiveness instead of seriousness. “But my estimate was ultimately closer to the actual amount…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Porlyusica ended this little spat with a loud clearing of her throat. “I believe it’s time for my patient to be discharged and return home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from here. I never thought the day would come where I would treat someone outside of Fairy Tail…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva took a quick step past the threshold of the doorframe, taking the hint to leave. She stopped before taking another step, turning back to Porlyusica and opening her mouth to speak, but she paused, averting her gaze and tensing up from unease. “You went a great deal out of your way to help me. I appreciate it,” she said, her words delivered uncomfortably, yet still with genuine intentions. “I hope I wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Porlyusica let out a sigh, but it wasn’t like her usual ones of agitation. Rather, it was like a sigh of defeat, letting her cold exterior down for one moment after Minerva’s words wore away at it. “As I said before, I’ve had worse people dropped on my doorstep. Mind yourself in the future so I won’t have to take care of you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva hummed under her breath, nodding her head and accepting what civility she was offered. She walked past Erza and toward Sting and Rogue, joining them so they all could make the trip back to Sabertooth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Minerva shifted her weight to favor one leg, setting a hand on her hip. “Shall I teleport us back to the guild?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting shook his head, smiling slightly. “Nah. Let’s take the long way back. We’re in no rush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, I should probably guide you all out of the forest,” Erza said, joining the three of them. “I hope you don’t mind me tagging along for a little while longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Rogue said with a grateful nod. He then smirked slightly, a twinkle in his eye. “If Sting led us out of here while left to his own devices, I don’t doubt he’d lead us straight to that candy cottage and we’d be eaten for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting recoiled to that at first, though he soon grew angry at Rogue’s joke. “Hey! I’d smell that candy a mile away and I’d know to avoid it! I ain’t a good side dish for soup!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva looked between the lot of them, confused, but slightly amused at the very least. She took another step forward, hoping they all would join her, but she was stopped by Porlyusica’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, tiger lady!” Porlyusica yelled to get her attention. When Minerva and the others looked her way, Porlyusica continued with a barely-noticeable grin. “When I last treated Scarlet, she incurred the wrath of the broom twenty times, and she was only in my care for two days. Now, off with you! I want my peace and quiet back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza froze in disbelief after Porlyusica slammed the door shut, and soon all eyes were on her. Her face was red with embarrassment, and she gulped nervously. It didn’t help that Minerva was smirking at her, gloating like her old self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I behaved myself better than you,” Minerva teased, laughing under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-That’s debatable,” Erza muttered, still embarrassed. “It was never my intention to anger her, but I just—somehow I always did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva laughed louder, and Sting and Rogue couldn’t hide their own amusement either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! Our lady is the best!” Sting snickered, rubbing under his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza huffed, walking forward and doing her best to brush off her humiliation. “We’re leaving. Keep laughing, and I’ll tell the witch in that cottage to cook you medium well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” Sting bowed his head repeatedly, asking for forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to have some backbone, Guild Master,” Minerva said, but only in a playful tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue smiled to himself, feeling a wave of relief to have Minerva among them again, and having her feel like a friend for the first time. “It’s good to have you back, Lady Minerva.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva blinked from surprise at the sudden sentimentality, though she flashed a brief smile and nodded in response. “Direct your gratitude toward Erza instead. She was the one who dragged me out of the dark so I could be standing here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done that on my own,” Erza argued, though with a lighthearted nature about it. “I can’t make someone else open their eyes to the truth. They have to do that themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva dismissed that train of thought with a wave of her hand, ending the conversation there. Other unimportant topics came up, filling the air between the four of them on the rest of the walk until they left the forest, arriving in Magnolia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe on the journey back,” Erza told the three others. “Take care, and work hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same goes to you, Erza!” Sting said with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been a great help, Erza. I hope we can meet again soon,” Rogue nodded with a smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva looked at Erza too, pausing a moment before speaking up. She didn’t want to say goodbye just yet—there was still something she needed to address.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Porlyusica told me about what happened to Fairy Tail. It must be hard,” she said, trying to be sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, talk about a real shame,” Sting let out a ragged sigh. “Can’t believe it’s just gone like that..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fairy Tail will never truly be gone. I still wear the mark on my arm, and my memories of it are still stored within my heart,” Erza responded, setting a hand on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be so, but still, tangibly it is no more,” Minerva said, drawing in a breath. “I owe you for everything you’ve done for me, so at the very least, I have to make the invitation. You’re always welcome to join us at Sabertooth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got what it takes to be a tiger! You’d fit right in with the rest of us!” Sting grinned excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rogue let out a slight laugh, folding his arms. “You haven’t even returned to the guild, yet you’re already recruiting others for us. You waste no time getting reacquainted, milady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva cleared her throat, glancing back to Erza with an expectant look. Erza flashed an apologetic smile before closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer. Truly, it means a great deal coming from you, Minerva—but I’m afraid I have to decline. I don’t know if I have the strength to join another guild. Not now, at least. Not yet,” Erza said in a solemn tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, man. That’s too bad,” Sting hung his shoulders. “We would love to have ya’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva managed to smile for a moment even with the declined offer. “Well, since the guild dormitory will be closed, you’re free to stay with me should you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting held a hand to the side of his mouth and pointed Minerva’s way, lowering his voice to a whisper to speak to Erza. “She has a mansion. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huuuge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And even if you don’t want to join the guild, I can always slide you a few job requests under the table,” Minerva grinned playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you,” Erza smiled back. “And also very illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would focus on the thought behind the words instead of its legality,” Rogue said with a nervous, yet amused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let it slide this once, but don’t push it,” Erza joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our doors are open anytime for you to drop by, got that? Not as a member, but as a friend,” Sting said. “Please come over sometime!! We have an indoor pool!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva raised an eyebrow, turning her head towards Sting. “We do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting’s eyes widened when he realized Minerva hadn't seen the pool yet. “Milady, you have missed so, so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evidently,” Minerva said, shaking her head in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I shouldn’t keep you any longer than I already have,” Erza interrupted. “Don’t wait too long. The sun will set before you arrive at the guild.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. We’ll be on our way,” Rogue nodded. “Goodbye for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya’ soon! Hear that? Soon!” Sting said with a big wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva opened her mouth, though she didn’t find the words right away. “Wait, Erza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erza tilted her head. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva paused to collect herself, lowering her gaze to the ground and swallowing a dry gulp. “Thank you...for everything,” she said in a quiet voice, clearly unused to saying such things. “And…And I’m sorry for what I’ve done in the past. It’s inexcusable. Truly, I don’t know how or why I deserved your kindness to bring me here… But know that I do appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You needn’t thank me nor apologize,” Erza shook her head with a slight smile. “It’s what friends do. The best way you can remedy your past mistakes is to be a better person from here forward. That’s apology enough for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva nodded slowly, gradually coming to smile. “Right. I’ll do my best. Goodbye, Erza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care, Minerva,” Erza said in return. “Now go. Your family awaits you back home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva’s grin grew a little wider as she turned away, joining up with Sting and Rogue to leave Magnolia, as Erza stayed behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please visit our guild! And bring a swimsuit! Take a dip in our pool! It’s become famous, you know! We got a huge story about it in Sorcerer Magazine!” Sting shouted as they walked away, too excited to stop even if Erza was quite a distance away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to sound harsh, but I don’t believe him in the slightest,” Minerva told Rogue. “There’s no way in hell he installed a pool </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guild hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Rogue trailed off, crossing his arms. “You’re in for a big surprise when we arrive, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva turned away, clicking her tongue. She looked to Sting in disbelief. “Tell me—if this pool is as big of a deal as you say, does that mean other people from outside the guild have come to use it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta turn away people at the door, the pool gets so busy from people wantin’ to see it for themselves!” Sting bragged with a loud laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> charged outsiders admission to use it?” Minerva asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting’s cocky demeanor vanished and he froze. “Eh? I can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minerva let out a sigh, gripping the bridge of her nose and walking past Sting to take the lead. “I swear, if I were gone for any longer, the guild would fall apart without me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sting and Rogue shared a look after Minerva’s snide remark, but they quickly came to smile together, knowing that their Minerva was truly back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our lady!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The top of the hill was only a few more steps out of reach, and from up top the village in the valley would be visible. The village wasn’t home to Sabertooth’s guild hall, but it was on the way to their hometown, Panthera. They were a little over halfway done with the journey from Magnolia to Sabertooth now that they reached the Verdant Valley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Minerva reached the top, she had to shield her eyes now that the sun was in view, hanging low in the sky, soon to set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like we won't reach the guild before nightfall,” Minerva commented, hearing Sting and Rogue stop beside her at the peak of the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ain't gotta worry about that at all, milady,” Sting said easily, resting a hand on his hip. “Rogue and I were plannin’ to grab a room in an inn along the way and take it easy for the night instead of tryin’ to rush ya’ back home. You game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva didn't respond immediately, and she turned to look at Rogue on her other side. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue nodded his head. “Of course. We even told the guild upon our departure not to expect us until tomorrow. The last thing we wanted to do was to make a long trip back even more arduous by racing against the sun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got nothin’ but time, Lady Minerva,” Sting grinned widely. “We made sure that your return back would run as smoothly and enjoyably as possible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva closed her eyes and shook her head, letting out a quiet sigh. “You shouldn't have gone to such trouble for me,” she said, yet she couldn't help but have a hint of gratefulness and fondness permeate her tone. “I’m not beneath a little hard work and effort to survive a long journey, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting shook his head too, but his smile didn't fade, even if it did soften a bit. “Afraid no can do, milady. This isn't a test where you gotta prove your mettle and push yourself. We’re just a couple of friends makin’ the most out of a journey by foot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what kind of friends would we be if we didn't go to a little trouble to make your return as comfortable as possible?” Rogue said with a grin of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she tried to fight it off, a slight grin did curve Minerva’s lips for a brief second. “Fine, fine. You got me. We can stay the night before returning home tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting let out a cheer once getting Minerva to agree, starting down the hill with a spring in his step. “And we can grab somethin’ to eat once we hit the town! Ooooh, I hope that noodle stand is still open by now! Their food is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>for!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Sting excited himself into a near stupor over food, Minerva walked behind him, joining Rogue’s side and watching Sting all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's grown a lot more lively since the last I saw him,” Minerva commented, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guild itself has grown that way, too,” Rogue said, smiling as he watched Sting as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven't seen him act this way in a long, long while,” Minerva said, though she stopped herself before she delved into reminiscing the past. Instead, she just raised an eyebrow dryly at the sight in front of her. “I worry he's going to trip and roll his way down this hill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Sting’s foot caught on a small rock during his eager march down the hill, and he let out a surprised shout as he began to fall. He closed his eyes and braced for that inevitable faceplant into the ground, but it never came—instead, he felt weightless all of a sudden, and he opened his eyes to see that he was floating in an orb of Territory Magic. With a bashful grin, Sting looked over his shoulder back at Minerva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, milady!” Sting laughed as a sweatdrop formed on his brow. “You saved my ass there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Minerva kept walking forward, unfazed with an amused smile. She released Sting from her magic, setting him back on the ground. “But I'm not doing it twice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma'am!” Sting saluted, but he continued his excited descent down the hill as if the past few seconds never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue raised an eyebrow at Minerva, intrigued. “I'm surprised you intervened to stop his fall. I figured you would've watched with a laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva looked his way, her grin taking on a playful gleam. “Don't worry, I’m laughing enough on the inside just imagining it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue let out a brief chuckle, not surprised in the slightest when it came to Minerva’s mind. Fortunately, the three of them were able to make it down the rest of the way without another incident, entering the town. Sting quickly rushed off to find the noodle stand to get the three of them dinner, leaving Rogue and Minerva to check in at the local inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they stepped inside, Rogue placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, glancing towards Minerva. “Sting wanted to share a room so we could have a ‘Saber Sleepover,’” he said, almost mockingly recalling the name for it. “But if the, erm…co-ed arrangement is something that bothers you, then we can room separately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too different than how we used to live in the dorms as children,” Minerva said plainly. “I can live with that, as long as I don’t have to share the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't have it any other way, of course,” Rogue said with a smile. “I’ll make the arrangements. Once I have our room keys, I'll give you one so you can head up in the meantime. I’ll stay in the lobby and wait for Sting’s arrival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva nodded, crossing her arms as she watched Rogue step up to the counter to book the room. It didn't take long for him to return with the keys, and he passed one to Minerva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Room 4 is ours—should be upstairs and to the left,” Rogue said. “Sting shouldn't be long, so I'll join you shortly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva took the key from Rogue, with her only affirmation being another nod—otherwise staying silent. She proceeded up the staircase and then glanced around, and sure enough, she found their designated room just a little down the left hall. The inn was quaint and cozy, and even though there was a slight noise to the wooden floorboards with every step, it was almost a refreshing sound. While normally, creaky floorboards were a sign of flimsiness and deterioration, with every noise from every step Minerva took, it just felt like an old, familiar, and charming home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Minerva reached their room and unlocked the door, she saw the washroom to her right upon walking in, and she could see the two beds just around the corner. Just like the common area of the inn, the room itself felt just as cozy and home-like. Such a setting was close to putting Minerva on edge just by its sheer foreignness and that faint feeling of thinking she didn’t belong there nagging at the back of her mind, but she chose to push those feelings away and just accept the warmth and comfort of the place. Even if it felt weird being there, to be treated with such kindness and care, Minerva just tried to ignore all of that—otherwise, her mind would be boggled too much with negative thoughts weighing her down, and that was the last thing she wanted to face at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After setting down her bag by the bed closest to the door, Minerva made her way into the washroom while she still had time alone. She used her magic to summon another outfit to wear, something more fit for a night spent indoors: a long sleeved, wide neck top with a pair of shorts. She also washed her face, clearing the makeup off her skin. It felt strange to finally shed those layers of glamorous clothing and heavy makeup in front of her guildmates after years of maintaining such a perfected image, but she still pushed herself into doing it. If everything about her return was going to make her feel strange, then she could do things she otherwise would never do, because she would feel out of her comfort zone regardless of what she did or didn’t do. It was just one new thing to add to her list of experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tied her hair up after she was done in the washroom and she headed back into the main room. Minerva sat down on the edge of her bed, looking through her bag. She found the book she was looking for and pulled it out, laying back on the bed and cracking the book open. The pillows were comfortable, and the bed was rather firm, but not unwelcomely so. It was easy for her to settle in and lose herself in her book, but before she could fully immerse herself, a knock came at the door, which soon opened by itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Room service!” Sting called out, snickering to himself at his joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva sat up, and she soon caught the scent of fresh noodles drifting into the room. Sting and Rogue soon came into view after stepping further inside, and Minerva could see the bags in Sting’s hands, which he held up proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, yeah! You got the right idea already, milady, dressed all comfy like that! Lemme join ya’ and then we can dig in!” Sting said excitedly, setting the food bags down on the nightstand between the two beds. He then quickly dashed into the washroom, his knapsack still on his shoulders, to get changed too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s excited,” Minerva commented with a playful tone once the door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, he’s really looking forward to the ‘Saber Sleepover,’” Rogue smiled. He set his bag down on the other bed. “The receptionist told me that the couch folds out, so we have a third bed as well. Sting said he’d take that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Minerva said, pulling her knees to her chest and draping her arms over them. “You two aren’t quite exactly bed-sharing compatible, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow, prompting Minerva to explain herself further. “What? He snores, and you toss and turn and kick without end in your sleep,” she said. “You hadn’t noticed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue shook his head, but his grin still remained on his face. “No, but that does explain why there are mornings I wake up feeling like I fell on the pavement once or twice in my sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the washroom door opening put a pause on that conversation, and Sting strolled out and tossed his bag on the room’s couch, now dressed in a red tee and grey sweatpants. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, walking towards the bags of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chow time,” he snickered, opening up the bags and sorting through the containers. “Alright! Let’s see what we got here… Got some jajangmyeon for Rogue,” Sting said, handing the small bag to Rogue. “The stir-fry with white sauce for me, aaaand… tonkotsu for the lady!” Sting finished off, giving Minerva her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Minerva mused as she opened the bag, seeing the noodles through the clear plastic lid of the container. “Never thought that this place of yours would have so many styles of noodles available.. Or that you’d know my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? Talk about a total hidden gem of a restaurant,” Sting said. He walked over to where the coffee table was in the room and pulled it so that it was in front of the two beds, and then he pulled the armchair over so everyone would have a place to sit by the table to eat. He plopped down on the chair, letting out a deep sigh of contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue set his food down on the table, but he didn’t sit down just yet. He carefully stepped around the table and made for the washroom, holding a set of clothes in his hands. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva moved closer towards the table, still sitting on the edge of her bed since the table was pretty close in reach. She opened the container to her food, grabbing the set of chopsticks from the bag and getting ready to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hey, I grabbed a fork when I was there, but I don’t remember what bag I put it in,” Sting said, rummaging through his bag before peeking into Rogue’s. “If you find it, give it to me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva remembered seeing a fork in her bag, and she pulled it out and held it out towards Sting. “What, chopsticks too hard for you?” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting snatched the fork with a huff at her attitude. “Rogue gives me enough hell about it, so don’t you start too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva just smiled to that, a playful glint in her eyes. “Who, me? I simply was going to offer to teach you, not mock you for it,” she paused for a second, her smile growing wider, “audibly and on the outside, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, for real?” Sting blinked, surprised. He quickly shook his head and snapped out of it, stabbing his fork into his noodles. “Nah, those things are too frustratin’ for me, anyway. I’m just fine with my fork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let her teach you, Sting,” Rogue said, having just left the washroom. He sported a black tank and a pair of shorts, and his hair was now tied up. “I don’t doubt she’d be a better instructor than I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you sucked!” Sting growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva slid a spare set of chopsticks across the table for Sting. “If you want to give it a go, be my guest,” she said. She took her own pair and picked up a few noodles in her bowl, deciding to try those first. “But for now, I want to see if this place of yours is as good as you say it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting stared at the chopsticks in front of him before letting out a grunt, closing his eyes. “Bah, I’ll do it later. If I start usin’ ‘em now, my food’ll be cold before I ever get anything in my mouth with those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva grinned to that before taking a mouthful of the noodles. She was instantly hit with the flavor of the broth that had been absorbed by the noodles, and she let out a soft hum at the pleasing taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell by your expression that you’re enjoying the meal,” Rogue smiled as he stirred the noodles around in the sauce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva could only wordlessly nod her head, helping herself to another bite. After a few moments, when she finally took a pause from eating and no longer had her mouth full, she had to comment. “Sting actually had a good idea for once,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting took his victory where he could, letting the joke roll off his shoulders. “Sometimes I do, and when I do, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If our missions bring us out this way, we normally stop here on the way back as a reward for a job well done,” Rogue said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And sometimes we swing by just for fun, too,” Sting laughed. “We don’t always need a reason to bring us out this way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I get it,” Minerva said, now moving on to try a piece of the pork in her dish. Once she finished her bite, she let out a hum as she remembered something, and she glanced up at Sting and Rogue. “Mm, that reminds me of something I’ve been wondering since you arrived at Porlyusica’s house—where’s your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Sting tilted his head. “Yukino’s back at the guild, Rufus and Orga were out on a mission but should be gettin’ back sometime this evening… I think Dobengal took the day off to spend with family—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While that’s all well and good, they’re not the ones who I’m referring to,” Minerva interjected. “I meant Lector and Froggy. I thought you went everywhere with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We left them in Yukino’s care,” Rogue answered. “When we heard from Erza that Porlyusica’s home was in a secluded area deep within the forest, I thought it would be best if we didn’t bring them along. I was...worried that Frosch would wander off and get lost in the woods,” he admitted quietly, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Did’ja miss them or somethin’?” Sting teased with a big laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva let out a pointed breath, glancing away with pursed lips. “...No, not at all. Like I said, I thought you went everywhere with them. I thought maybe, you know…something…happened…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Sting wanted to tease her for caring about the Exceeds, he bit down that urge and instead just flashed a wide and gleeful smile. “Nah, don’t worry about that. They’re back home waitin’ for ya’, wanting you back just as much as we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva swallowed, nodding silently before returning to her food. Sting and Rogue drifted into conversation about small things, chatting amongst themselves. Minerva listened along, but didn’t make any contributions of her own. When their conversations died down and ended, Minerva cleared her throat, bringing herself to speak again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Sting, Rogue—I just...I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she began, her words a little shaky, with Minerva still not being used to saying these things, “I’m sorry for how I used to be. I was horrible to you both, as was I to your friends, your companions—and I never once cared about the pain I caused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting let out a sigh, but it wasn’t laced with annoyance or sadness. Rather, it was a solemn breath, showing his shift into a more serious mode. “I appreciate it, Lady Minerva. Really. I know this ain’t easy for you to say it, but you don’t have to worry about making amends with me. As far as I’m concerned, you and I are good as gold. There’s other people I’m sure you need to apologize to, but I’m not one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel similarly,” Rogue nodded, setting down his bowl and shifting on his bed to turn her way. “It wasn’t too long ago that all of us were selfish and hurtful in our own ways—it was who Jiemma turned us into. There were certainly times where you have hurt me, but I also know there were times I hurt you. The same goes for the others in Sabertooth, as well, but during these past few months, we have all been working to move past that and leave those selfish ways behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva exhaled a breath, keeping her gaze low. Her eyes softened at their words, but she still felt a sense of guilt and shame lingering in her mind, preventing her from fully accepting what they had to say. “Even if you don’t need to hear it, I still need to apologize for it. I’m still surprised you wanted me back in the first place, after everything I did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we wanted you back,” Sting said in a forceful voice, yet he did his best to keep himself restrained. “The real monster here was Jiemma. He’s the one who put all that trash in our heads and we were the idiots who went along with it. Hell, you’re his daughter—it’s a miracle you didn’t turn out worse, and it’s a miracle you snapped out of what he taught ya’. But at the same time, I knew you would, someday. You weren’t always like that, and I remember those times before you turned into who Jiemma wanted you to be, when you were my friend. All this time, I remembered that side of you, and I was hoping that it wasn’t lost for good. I just wanted my old friend back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sting…” Minerva said quietly, looking at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now that I got you back, I’m gonna make sure you do good now,” Sting said firmly, placing a fist to his chest, right over his heart. “If you want to be better, I’m gonna hold you to it. But you’re gonna hold me to the same standard as well, got that? All of us at Sabertooth gotta pick up the slack and change our ways. Some of us are farther than others on that path, but we still gotta help each other out, or else we’ll be no better than how we were under Jiemma’s thumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva nodded her head slowly, still finding herself surprised at Sting’s words and resolve. She found it hard to believe that she could be so readily accepted again, and a part of that was overwhelming to her. She spent so much of her time in Porlyusica’s care dreading how much work she would have to do to even begin to rectify for her actions in the past, dreading how people would rightfully hate her for what she did. To have those fears laid to rest, even if it was only in the case of Sting and Rogue—it came as a huge relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the rush of emotions that washed over her, Minerva buried them all, instead growing to smile as she let out a quiet laugh. “When did you grow so wise and well-spoken, O’ Master Sting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting let out a grunt, scratching the back of his head and glancing off to the side. “Eh, I dunno. It just came to me in the moment, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue laughed too. “Well, regardless of that ‘wisdom’ being improvised, it still speaks for the both of us. All we want to do is be better versions of ourselves than we were yesterday. As long as you join us in that, we’ll all be okay, Lady Minerva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that for myself, too,” Minerva said with a nod. She glanced downward again, furrowing her eyebrows and clenching her jaw. “I’m tired of letting that bastard dictate who I am.. The real me doesn’t want to live that empty life of coldness and vileness he set out for me… I’m never returning to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking about that,” Sting began, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his legs. “Lady Minerva, there’s something you need to know about Jiemma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting’s lower, more serious tone caught Minerva’s attention, causing her to look between Sting and Rogue with suspicion. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We encountered your father shortly after you left with Erza to stop Face,” Rogue said, keeping his gaze on the ground in front of him. “He attacked us, and we were forced to fight him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While we were kickin’ his ass, he was talkin’ to us about stuff. Stuff about you, Lady Minerva. You need to hear it,” Sting said, meeting her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva’s gaze hardened, though her brewing anger wasn’t directed at Sting. Rather, her hatred for Jiemma caused her eyes to burn with a glare as she looked into Sting’s eyes. “Go on. I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gettin’ picked up by Tartaros was no coincidence. Jiemma orchestrated the whole damn thing,” Sting told her, annoyance bleeding into his tone at having to recall what Jiemma revealed to them. “He joined Tartaros after leavin’ Sabertooth, and he had you kidnapped and all that because he thought he was giftin’ you with power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reason why you were turned into a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Sting’s surprise, Minerva’s anger lessened, and she instead came to frown bitterly, narrowing her eyes at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling that he was involved,” she muttered, her fists shaking with anger that she tried to fight off. “The whole time I was there, I could sense a strange power, the likes of which made me feel sick to my stomach with disgust.. Memories I thought I had long buried started surfacing again because of that presence I felt. Those memories returning to me were why I lost to Erza,” she paused, looking up at Sting with a somber look. “And… they’re also why I was able to finally come to my senses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting’s serious expression faltered at Minerva’s change of tone, feeling a wave of sympathy crash over him. Rogue let out a saddened breath, but he recovered faster than Sting did, continuing on with the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all, I’m afraid. Jiemma said some terrible things about you, milady. Things that I cannot comfortably repeat…” Rogue said quietly, his discomfort evident. “He…He said that you were useless since you could not harness the power that he ‘gave’ you. He even said that he only saw you…as means for him to continue his bloodline in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva grunted to hear that, but the tone she gave was almost dismissive. She glanced to the side, shaking her head with a sneer. “I can’t tell if it’s a relief or not to discover that he spoke of me behind my back in the exact same manner that he did to my face. Thank you for telling me, Rogue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you had to find out about this,” Rogue let out a sigh, a frown forming on his face. “But…we felt like we had to tell you the truth, and all of it, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva slowly nodded her head, directing her gaze back to Sting. “And thank you, too. I’m glad you didn’t hide it from me. I just need to hear one last thing, however…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Sting asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you defeated my father, did you or did you not let him live?” Minerva asked in a grave voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gravity of Minerva’s tone made Sting gulp, but he steeled himself quickly. “Our final blow was filled with all of our anger and determination to leave trash like him in our guild’s past. He was motionless afterward, and stayed that way for a good, long while. Last I saw, his body erupted into darkness, leaving nothing behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva glanced downward, losing herself to thought with a pensive hum. “Perhaps the darkness finally destroyed him. It would be good for us all if that man did perish in the fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Sting let out a tired sigh. His eyes drifted back to his food. “Anyway… That’s all I had to tell ya’. Er… I hope it wasn’t too hard to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about me, Sting,” Minerva shook her head. “Nothing that man says can hurt me anymore. I didn’t even feel a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting nodded slowly, and he tried to diffuse the tension in the air by grabbing the set of chopsticks he had neglected while eating. “Alright, it’s time to give these bad boys a test run,” he snickered, holding them in his hand to get ready to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva scrunched her nose at the sight. “Oh, please—your form is atrocious. You shouldn’t hold them so far up like that. You’re bound to drop everything you touch that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue laughed to himself when Sting’s response to that was a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here! Is this better?!” Sting huffed, purposefully holding the chopsticks at the very, very bottom to make a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva grinned playfully, showing off her poised grip of her own chopsticks. “Who knows, that very well may turn out to be good for practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting jutted his chin at her, and he focused on his food, fueled by spite. He tried opening his chopsticks so he could grab ahold of the noodles, but the chopsticks just drifted around in his grip, pointing every which direction and not closing around the noodles at all. Growing frustrated, Sting took one chopstick in his other hand and used both hands to grab a few noodles, and he shakily lifted the noodles into the air, but they slipped out from between the two sticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s just sad,” Minerva laughed under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting stabbed his chopsticks into his noodle dish, feeling a comical surge of rage. “That’s it! You asked for it! Guild Master Secret Art! White Dragon’s…” Sting yelled, lifting his hand menacingly. “Forehead Flick!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his middle finger behind his thumb, Sting dove towards Minerva to grow close enough to unleash his flick attack, but the second he flicked his finger, he felt no contact with Minerva’s forehead. Instead, he realized that his finger had been caught in something, and to his complete shock, Sting saw how Minerva had captured his finger between her chopsticks, and that she was smirking at him, all too amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just showin’ off!!!” Sting shouted angrily. He tried to yank his hand away, but for some reason, Minerva’s hold on him was impossible to escape. “Yah—what the hell?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you should’ve taken her advice,” Rogue said smugly. “A lady with that much control over her chopsticks obviously knows what she’s talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting directed his anger at Rogue, shaking his free fist at him. “Hey! Who asked you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his boiling rage, Sting was able to notice a quiet noise, and he turned his head to the source. He saw Minerva, her eyes squeezed shut with a hand over her mouth. For a second, he felt a stab of concern shoot through him, but it quickly subsided when he was able to see the corner of Minerva’s large smile from behind her hand, and she no longer tried to stifle her laughter. She broke out into a loud snicker, lacking that refined aura of her usual controlled laughs. Instead, it was truly spontaneous, leaving her before she had the chance to tame it, therefore it overflowed with unbridled joy and delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting found he couldn’t stay enraged at such a sight and sound, and he came to smile at her, taking advantage of the moment to slip his hand out of her clutches. He didn’t pull away that far, moving instead to gently set his hand on Minerva’s head, catching her attention, even if she could not quiet her laughter just yet. When their eyes met, Sting ruffled her hair slightly, mostly just to capture the affection of the gesture as opposed to trying to mess with her hair. Minerva’s laughter quieted down, yet when she lowered the hand that shielded her mouth from view, there was still a shadow of a smile on her lips, despite that slight presence of confusion in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sting renewed his smile, warm, kind, and most of all—grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Lady Minerva.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rogue laid in his bed, curled on his side, yet completely unable to fall asleep. He had been trying for a good portion of the night, but his body wasn’t cooperating with him for some reason. Of course, his failed attempts at sleeping were only exacerbated by loud, obnoxious snoring coming from Sting, which made it hard for Rogue to find the peace and quiet he needed to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Frustrated, Rogue threw himself onto his back and let out a deep sigh, glaring at the ceiling. He laid sprawled out, his arms extended to his sides, giving up on falling asleep anytime soon. To his surprise, Rogue heard a faint whirling noise, followed by the sound of rustling sheets. Rogue lifted his head from the pillow to see Sting being turned over in his bed by an invisible power. Blinking, Rogue turned his head to Minerva in the other bed, seeing how she laid on her side, facing away from him, yet her hand was extended out towards Sting, slightly aglow with her Territory Magic.</p><p> </p><p>When Sting no longer snored since he wasn’t laying on his back anymore, Rogue smiled faintly, surmising that Minerva moved Sting to stop his incessant snoring.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Rogue whispered gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva just hummed to that, returning her arm to where she rested it on the bed in front of her. “It was getting on my nerves, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if Rogue was thankful for the help, part of him couldn’t help but notice how she was awake at this hour too, and from the sound of her voice not being scratchy from sleep, it sounded to Rogue like she hadn’t slept at all yet. “Have we been keeping you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only for the past ten minutes,” Minerva sighed. “For the few hours before that, though, that was my own fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue raised an eyebrow, still keeping his head turned to look her way, even if she wasn’t facing him. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m having trouble falling asleep myself, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I just have a lot on my mind,” Minerva sighed again, shuffling a little in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue blinked, a frown appearing on his lips. He glanced downward, pondering something to himself. After a moment’s pause, he finally spoke up and said what was on his mind. “I understand that this might not be the easiest thing for you to open up to, but if you think that talking about what’s been bothering you might help, I’m happy to listen, Lady Minerva.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva stayed silent for a moment as well, but she eventually let out another sigh and rolled over onto her back as well, staring up at the ceiling. “Such formalities hardly befit a late-night conversation spoken in hushed whispers, don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>The playful tone to Minerva’s comment caught Rogue off-guard, and he took a moment before coming to grin slightly. “Force of habit, I suppose. I’ll try to catch myself for this conversation only,” he said, nodding his head. “Still… I want you to at least consider my offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I were the others back at Sabertooth, I wouldn’t want to see my face around there ever again, let alone have it rejoin our ranks,” Minerva said blankly. “Perhaps I’m dreading the inevitable backlash that awaits me upon my return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inevitable? I wouldn’t be so sure,” Rogue shook his head. “Your frame of reference is the Sabertooth of the past. Things are much, much different now. There was a period of time, you know, where we thought you had perished in the Dragon King Festival. Not only did we spend days digging through the rubble in Crocus for you, but when we finally heard you had survived…I can personally assure you that the only thing on everyone’s minds was relief.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva let out a quiet hum, furrowing her brow at Rogue’s words. “I caused you all a great deal of trouble. It wasn’t until months after the Grand Magic Games did I discover there was an invasion of Dragons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Part of me is grateful you weren’t there to witness it,” Rogue whispered, his own saddened hum punctuating his words. “It was...horrific. I wouldn’t wish that experience on anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet I still abandoned you all to endure it on your own. That feels like a betrayal of the highest degree,” Minerva said in a bitter tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva,” Rogue stated firmly, voice unwavering despite having dropped the honorific for the first time, “it’s alright. You may be our Ace without equal, yet even so, there is little you could have done against a Dragon. All your presence would have done was be an act of solidarity in the face of insurmountable adversity. Not even us Dragon Slayers could defeat those Dragons…”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva turned her head towards Rogue, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. “I’m still new to the ‘good guy’ thing, but—isn’t the whole ‘solidarity with your comrades in the face of adversity’ idea the most important part?”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue laughed softly to that, shrugging his shoulders. “Ah… You have a point. Still, don’t worry too much about the past like that. Truthfully, I care more about that catch of yours. I’m impressed; Erza must’ve really drilled that thinking into your head for you to use it to outsmart me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>In spite of her best attempts not to, Minerva found herself laughing as well. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I may know the rules now, but that doesn’t mean I’ll practice them.”</p><p> </p><p>That got another laugh out of Rogue, louder and freer this time. “But of course. Even in the old days, you always had a penchant for mischief.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still no angel, even without Jiemma’s influence living inside me,” Minerva teased as well. “At least you know not to get your hopes up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue smiled to that, playing along with their lighthearted mood, yet his grin still softened at her words. “I’m afraid I do have high hopes for you, Minerva. Perhaps not pertaining to your fondness for causing trouble—to that, I know better—but that when it counts, you’ll stray closer to the path of light than the path in the dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva exhaled a breath in response, shrugging her shoulders rather noncommittedly. “Well, let’s hope that’ll be the case.”</p><p> </p><p>At the dip in conversation, Rogue rolled over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow so he could look at Minerva more closely. “Is it alright if I pose a question, based on something you said before?”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva glanced his way. “It better not be a quiz on morality and how to be a good person.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his better judgment, Rogue chuckled under his breath. “No, that’s not it. You’ve mentioned a few times this evening how surprised or alarmed you were that Sabertooth wanted you to return. I…I have to admit, though, that I was surprised as well to learn that you wished to join Sabertooth again. I figured, that after everything that happened between you and Erza, that you would join Fairy Tail instead—and…perhaps I made an inappropriate assumption that you would be reticent to return to Sabertooth after its former master and its very creed caused you so much pain. May I ask…what led to your decision?”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva fell silent after that question, and for a moment there, Rogue had an apology ready on his tongue for asking something so intrusive. Yet, just as he was about to apologize, Minerva rolled onto her side as well to face him, her hands bunched up on the pillow just in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I can separate Jiemma’s totalitarianism from the guild itself. I would never have agreed to come back if I thought the system would be just as I left it. I guess you could say I put my trust in you all to never subject me to such hell and torment as he did…” Minerva said quietly, clearing her throat and averting her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t—<em>I </em> wouldn’t let that happen ever again,” Rogue told her, his voice firm. “You have my word. I will prove to you that your trust is not misplaced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Minerva sighed, closing her eyes. “I don’t want my first time experimenting with this whole ‘trust’ nonsense to result in a knife in my back.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue found himself frowning at Minerva’s words; it wasn’t hard for him to see just how difficult it was for Minerva to put her faith in someone else, outside of her control. That trace of venom in Minerva’s voice when speaking of being backstabbed only worsened Rogue’s frown. “I don’t want that for you, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva let out another sigh, exhaling that bitterness and ill feelings which briefly took hold on her. “Besides, I would probably return too quickly to my old, violent ways were I to have to put up with Natsu and his little friends back at Fairy Tail. For my sake and theirs, it’s best I steer clear of that chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wise decision,” Rogue grinned. Her joking intent wasn’t lost on him. “Well, I’m sorry to have asked a question so heavy. Thank you for being honest with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still much too formal,” Minerva groaned, rolling to her other side. “Work on that sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue shook his head fondly, moving onto his back and stretching out on the bed. “I’ll give it a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva let out a yawn in that moment, shifting on her bed to make herself more comfortable. “All that ‘honesty’ and ‘feelings’ rubbish sure sucked the life out of me. Maybe you just so managed to bore me to sleep, Rogue.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue laughed at such dry humor. “Ah, right… you always did turn into a bit of a grouch whenever you were deprived of your beauty sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Rogue didn’t need to look to his side to know Minerva was glaring over her shoulder at him; he could feel it in his very soul. Yet to his surprise, Minerva soon just smiled, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Better,” she praised him before situating herself on her bed again. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night,” Rogue smiled as well, closing his eyes to give sleep another try.</p><p> </p><p>However, mere moments into the silence that followed, heavy exhales and sniveling inhales filled the room again, Sting having rolled onto his back again and resumed his insufferable snoring.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue’s eyes shot open and an angered frown took over his expression, bitter that his sleep still seemed unattainable. He couldn’t even last a few moments before he grabbed a pillow next to him, reeling it back and taking aim. It seemed as if Minerva had the same idea as well, since she was now fully sitting up on her bed, growling to herself as she threw a pillow of her own at Sting at the same time as Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut UP!”</p><hr/><p>The sun rose to its apex by the early afternoon, shining bright over Panthera. Ever since reaching the city’s outer quarter, Minerva kept her gaze low, pointedly refusing to lift her eyes to catch a glimpse of Sabertooth standing tall on the hill. Yet she could only hold off for so long, since they reached the winding path at the very base of that hill, and she was forced to look upward and lay eyes on her old guild hall.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them came to a halt at the beginning of that path, with both Sting and Rogue looking at Minerva while she didn’t take a step further. They paused, aiming to give Minerva the time she needed, but when Minerva gave no indication of moving and instead only lowered her head and swallowed, that caused Sting and Rogue to share a glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong, milady?” Sting asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue shifted on his feet, watching Minerva but otherwise staying silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I...am starting to have my doubts, about if I should have even returned to this place,” Minerva admitted in a low voice, keeping her gaze down and away from Sting and Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>“We all want you here with us,” Rogue said firmly, nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Who I was and what I did cannot be so easily forgotten,” Minerva warned him.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, it can’t,” Sting said, stepping closer and crossing his arms. “But it can be forgiven, as long as you try to do better.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva let out a breath, clenching her fists only to unclench them seconds later. “I doubt it will be that easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sting only shrugged to that. “Maybe not. But you’re not gonna let that scare ya’, are ya’?”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva lifted her eyes for a moment to glance at Sting, though she could not hold his gaze for long without looking away. She shook her head weakly, unable to bring herself to say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s gonna be just fine. Don’t you worry, milady,” Sting told her, flashing a grin. “And if anyone has a problem with it, they gotta take it up with the guild master.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva blinked to that, though she eventually came to nod appreciatively. Rogue stepped closer to her side, causing Minerva to turn her head his way.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not doing this alone,” he said. “Whenever you’re ready to go back, we’re going to be there, right by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting her head towards the hill, Minerva swallowed the last of her nerves and steeled herself for the last few strides of the journey back home. “Right,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Sting grinned a little wider when Minerva regained her certainty, nudging Rogue in the arm. “Come on! Let’s not keep the rest of the family waiting. The sooner we get you back, the sooner we can all get back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Normal, huh..” Minerva commented under her breath, trying the words out on her own tongue. It was an unusual thought to her, but she didn’t hate the sound of it as much as she thought she would. In fact, she found herself liking the idea, which made journeying forward just a bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>The winding path up the hill to get to the guild hall was the final obstacle in the way on the return home. Once they reached the large doors of the building, Sting reached out and pushed them open, clearing the way for the three of them to make their way inside. The doors gave way to a wide crimson carpet that led further inside the guild, right into the main hall. To Minerva’s surprise, many people were already standing within the main hall already, and they all looked toward the doors when they opened.</p><p> </p><p>Yukino stood amongst the front, and her expression lit up upon seeing Sting, Rogue, and Minerva return. “You’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>Sting nodded his head with an eager smile, though he did not say anything, only directing his gaze back towards Minerva. Rogue kept his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, but a hint of a smile remained upon his lips when they returned.</p><p> </p><p>Even as Yukino drew closer, Minerva stayed still, keeping her gaze low and away from everyone else in the Sabertooth hall, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. She made a purposeful point to avoid even glancing at Yukino, turning her head away once Yukino stepped close enough.</p><p> </p><p>But Yukino didn’t falter. She knew full well the hesitance holding Minerva back, and she knew full well that all of that avoidance wasn’t personal. Instead, Yukino just tilted her head, bolstering her nicest smile, welcoming Minerva back into Sabertooth.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Minerva-sama,” Yukino said warmly, that smile never fading. </p><p> </p><p>Minerva couldn’t yet respond, instead she only let out a weak sigh, feeling her nerves get the better of her. She could start to feel the gazes of everyone else fall upon her—people like Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and Dobengal—and while she never once despised the spotlight, this is one instance of being the center of attention that Minerva’s skin crawl without relent.</p><p> </p><p>But before Minerva could lose herself fully to those nerves, Sting stepped forward and gave her back a supportive pat, though his excitement did cause her to stumble forward a little. When Minerva looked to her side to see him, the sight she was met with was a ready, proud smile. At her other side, Minerva could feel Rogue step closer as well, and she glanced over to see a similar look upon his face too.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being left out to dry in that suspenseful, tense moment of silence under the weight of everyone’s gazes, Minerva was joined by Sting and Rogue, showing her that she was no longer alone. She grew to smile, as small and fleeting that look might have been, but it was a large indication of those nerves starting to fade.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home,” Minerva said quietly, glancing towards Yukino at last.</p><p> </p><p>Yukino’s smile widened exponentially when Minerva relaxed, and soon the rest of the guild around them erupted into cheers. Minerva directed her gaze back to the floor at her feet, though that ghost of a smile remained on her lips. She reached up, quickly swiping at the corner of one of her eyes to subtly rid herself of the water gathering near her eyelashes, not wanting anyone to see or notice that brief wave of emotion she experienced. Her eyes wandered across the floor after that, leading her to a nearby sight, something which caught her attention as a potential distraction from herself in that moment. Glancing over at Sting, Minerva flashed a smile and tilted her head in a gesture towards her right.</p><p> </p><p>“So, is that the infamous new pool I’ve been hearing about?” she asked with an amused lilt to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sting’s expression lit up even more upon mention of the pool, and he smiled pridefully. “Indeed it is! Pretty rockin’, huh? One of my better contributions to this guild as Master, if I do say so myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure makes up for the hole you left in the wall from a fight with Orga the same week you became Master,” Rogue laughed softly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sting’s face flared up with comical anger in response to that, whereas Yukino just let out a giggle. “Hey! It was <em> his </em> fault for throwin’ me into that wall! I didn’t do it!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s definitely your fault for letting yourself be thrown,” Minerva said in a tease.</p><p> </p><p>“I–… milady! Come on!” Sting stammered. He knew full well that he wasn’t going to win an argument against her logic.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva just quirked an eyebrow and smiled a little wider in a challenge, one that Sting could not properly rise up to meet, not without playing dirty. However, Sting did have something in mind to get back at her, and his expression darkened with sly mischief as a result. “Say, why don’t we take a look at this awesome pool, huh? I’m sure our princess will just <em> love </em> it!”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva set her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to favor one leg. “I’m not really in the mood for a swim. I only spend time at the pool to sunbathe, and it doesn’t seem as if you have sun-based lighting in here…” she mused, gesturing towards the light fixtures over the pool. She was acting difficult on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, milady! At least give it a once-over!” Lector said, lifting his paw to get her attention as he stood by her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Sting’s expression lit up once more upon seeing Lector, and he immediately scooped up his Exceed companion onto his shoulder. “Lector’s right, y’know! <em> All </em> Tigers gotta become acquainted with our guild’s best asset!” <br/><br/></p><p>“<em>I </em> am the guild’s best asset,” Minerva countered, much to Sting’s displeasure and everyone else’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Fro thinks that Minnie-sama should see the pool, too!” Frosch said with one of its usual wide and cheery smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva stared at Frosch silently, her gaze entirely unwavering and completely serious. However, her heart was melting the longer she looked at Frosch, and she couldn’t just tell Frosch no when it’s the one asking her…</p><p> </p><p>“It…wouldn’t hurt to check it out,” Minerva said quietly, her voice barely the volume of a mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! Frosch is the only way to get you to change your mind?!” Sting spat angrily. Both Minerva and Rogue glared at him for such a comment, getting him to quickly chill out and change his tune. “I-I mean, right this way, milady…!”</p><p> </p><p>Sting stepped forward to guide Minerva toward the pool’s edge, and Minerva did so alongside him. Standing a few feet away from the edge, Minerva just set a hand on her hip and glanced around, inspecting the pool. It was a freeform shape, with no single discernable shape that it could be called. Rather, it was a few different ones combined, meant to distinguish the different depths and to accommodate a slide and a diving board. The tile looked absolutely exquisite as well. Minerva nodded her head after giving it her appraisal, seemingly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“You hired a good contractor. This is well done,” Minerva said.</p><p> </p><p>“You should take a closer look!” Sting said with a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, getting an inkling of an idea as to what was on his mind. “I can see just fine from where I’m standing. No input from Froggy will make me change my mind, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Sting just snickered again, sweeping her off her feet into his arms in a bridal carry. “You don’t want to walk anymore. That’s fine! A lady shouldn’t have to strain herself anyway. Allow me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You throw me into that pool, and you lose your head,” Minerva growled at him in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! It’s tradition now for all Tigers to experience an involuntary dunk in the pool! That includes you, Lady Minerva!” Sting laughed cheerily. “In you go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare</em>—!” Minerva shouted as she was tossed from Sting’s arms, though within seconds of being airborne, Minerva just gritted her teeth in a snarl and activated her Territory Magic to swap positions with Sting, so that Minerva was the one standing at the edge and Sting was the one falling into the water.</p><p> </p><p>A huge splash followed along with a loud shriek from Sting, and Minerva just closed her eyes and turned around towards the rest of the guild, dusting off her hands and resting her hands on her hips in a job well done.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways…” Minerva sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s our lady,” Orga let out a quiet laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Sting resurfaced loudly moments later, thrashing about in the water and causing a scene. “Wha—hey! What the hell, princess?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not ruining my dress,” Minerva said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, riiiight,” Sting growled. “Can’t ruin that makeup of yours either, huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s waterproof, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>At Sting’s glare and shout, Minerva just shot him a confused look, holding her arms out to the sides. “What? I don’t know what I’m getting up to tonight. I wanted to be ready for anything when I was doing my makeup this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sting was climbing out of the pool, he looked at Minerva with a lost expression, his eyes narrowed skeptically. “I thought you didn’t want to go swimming, what gives?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is <em> not </em> referring to swimming,” Rogue said in a deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my…” Yukino laughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fro wants to know what Minnie-sama is referring too…” Frosch mumbled quietly by Rogue’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue’s eyes shot wide and he froze completely, unsure of how to proceed with that talk with a cat as delicate as Frosch. Fortunately, Sting barged in and distracted everyone off of that conversation so Rogue wouldn’t have to figure that out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t give a damn what you wanna do! You’re gonna be part of this tradition and that’s final! Master’s orders!” Sting shouted, and with a mighty yell, he started sprinting towards Minerva, fully determined to tackle her into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Except Minerva just caught Sting within an orb of her magic and threw him back into the pool with a flick of her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget that our guild’s entire S-Class exam is just a challenge to land a hit on me?” Minerva asked with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot recall anyone being certified as an S-Class mage ever since that exam format was put into place…” Rufus commented quietly, sounding a little dejected as he did so. He was one of the many S-Class candidates who failed the exam because of that.</p><p> </p><p>Orga just chuckled pridefully under his breath. “You must not be worthy of S-Class then.”</p><p> </p><p>Rufus narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t the only reason you were able to become an S-Class mage because you got certified <em> before </em> the exam was changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Orga’s smug demeanor vanished at that, and he only grew hastily annoyed. “That ain’t true…! I could still pass the exam now…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Point is, you can’t touch me,” Minerva told Sting, setting her hands back on her hips. </p><p> </p><p>Sting’s anger reached a boiling point the more Minerva acted against him, and by the time smoke started to come out of his ears, Sting started shouting again. “LISTEN UP, TIGERS! WHOEVER GETS THE LADY IN THE POOL BECOMES S-CLASS, NO QUESTIONS ASKED! GET HER!”</p><p> </p><p>The guild erupted into war cries, and Minerva just frowned and slowly turned her head towards the crowd that was now stampeding towards her. </p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous..” Minerva muttered, especially as she saw Rogue appear in the shadows by her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“It's customary for all Tigers to take part in our initiation. That includes you as well,” Rogue stated calmly despite how he emerged from a cloud of darkness and lunged at her.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva sidestepped Rogue’s attack with ease, barely even acknowledging his attempt in the first place. Shortly after, she glanced up and noticed how Rufus and Orga were charging at her in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>“If my memory serves correctly, you cannot swap places with two other people at once! A tag team attack will render your evasive magic futile!” Rufus proclaimed with a smug grin upon his lips. Using his Memory Make Magic, he conjured up the memory of Ice Magic and used it to cast a trap that froze Minerva’s feet to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>With Minerva’s feet rooted in place, that was Orga’s cue to jump in, and he leaped forward to tackle Minerva into the pool. “I’ll show ya’ that I can get S-Class this way too!”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva looked unfazed, even if she allowed Rufus's Ice Magic to connect and trap her in place. She barely even blinked when Orga leaped at her, because she still used her Territory Magic to swap places with Orga instead of trying to reconfigure her, Orga’s, and Rufus’s positions at once. With the momentum she gained from now being in Orga’s previous stance, rushing her, she plunged her heel into his chest and knocked him into the pool, seeing as Orga was now fixed in Rufus’s ice trap and open to such an attack. Minerva then warped right behind Rufus too and shoved him into the pool while he was dazed at his plan being a failure, again without Minerva looking as if she broke a sweat at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Minerva-sama!” Yukino attempted to plead with her, but she was relying on her martial arts prowess to knock Minerva into the pool all the same. “It’ll be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva sidestepped Yukino’s attacks, swiftly dodging every swing of her fist or kick that she threw her way. Minerva didn't quite feel right in throwing Yukino in the pool the same way as the boys, so she just trapped Yukino within an orb of Territory and moved her away, keeping her floating in that sphere far off so she would no longer pose a threat, as little of one that she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it up already. This has gone on long enough,” Minerva said in a warning, still looking displeased by this turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“If you just went in the damn pool, we would’ve been done by now!” Sting growled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva rolled her eyes, though her attention was drawn away when she felt a shift in the space around her. Dobengal used his Teleportation Magic to warp at Minerva’s side in an attempt to catch her off guard, but with Minerva’s mastery over space, she was able to sense his magic take shape beside her and was able to intercept his blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try,” Minerva told him.</p><p> </p><p>Dobengal narrowed his eyes, his eyes the only thing visible with the mask he wore, but they were gateway enough into his reaction following his first failed move. He then quickly activated his magic again to try to warp elsewhere and resume his attacks, though Minerva foresaw each and every teleportation, and she could sense and track his movements as he warped through the air. Eventually, Minerva reached out and interrupted Dobengal’s one teleportation by shoving him square in the chest, causing Dobengal to stumble backwards into the crowd, knocked off balance from the push and unable to stop himself because of the momentum. </p><p> </p><p>As Dobengal staggered and tried to regain his balance, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, and as such did not see Frosch walking closer to the edge of the pool, and ultimately Dobengal accidentally kicked Frosch and launched the Exceed into the air as he stepped wildly off-balance. </p><p> </p><p>“Waaaaah…!” Frosch exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Frosch’s trajectory perfectly aligned with where Minerva was standing, and Minerva completely did not anticipate the Exceed flying towards her. Frosch rammed right into Minerva’s chest, catching Minerva by surprise and causing her to stagger backwards from the sudden hit to her upper body. Of course, Minerva’s first reaction upon getting hit is to try and switch places with whoever the culprit was, but when Minerva saw Frosch’s flailing form, clearly the result of an unfortunate accident, Minerva froze, completely unable to do anything about this predicament she found herself in. She couldn’t in good conscience let Frosch fall in the water in her place… She was not that cruel anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn… Froggy…” Minerva muttered under her breath in defeat, unable to act in time as she fell into the pool, finally brought down by Frosch.</p><p> </p><p>The whole guild fell silent with hushed gasps and whispers in shock, and Sting watched the events play out in front of him with his jaw slack on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we—Did we do it?!” Sting asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think so…!” Yukino said, equally as surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue just crossed his arms smugly, smirking at Sting. “I think you owe Frosch the rank of S-Class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider it done..!” Sting stammered, his surprise still apparent, yet it was taking on a more pleasant shade. </p><p> </p><p>Minerva resurfaced shortly after, her black hair sticking to the sides of her face now that it was wet and fully straightened, and she could only send daggers towards Sting and the others with her eyes. Somehow, she looked even more frightening when completely soaking wet.</p><p> </p><p>Sting gulped from a budding fear when faced with Minerva’s baleful glare. “Uh-oh..”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe we thought this one through…!” Yukino stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I have to protect Frosch!” Rogue yelped.</p><p> </p><p>As Minerva stepped closer, her steps slow and heavy because she was wading through water, Sting just let out a nervous laugh, taking equal steps away as to not let her grow too near. “Eheh… Don’t worry, milady…! We have towels…! Complimentary! On the house! We can even get them heated, too!”</p><p> </p><p>To further Sting’s point, Yukino presented Minerva with numerous different towels all folded neatly upon a tray, bowing her head in both apology and respect.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva, without breaking eye contact, snatched one of the towels from Yukino’s pile and lightly dabbed her face first (as to not ruin her makeup), before she started to dry off her ruined hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You all live.. only, <em> only </em>because I know it was an accident, and I would never hurt Froggy,” Minerva snarled, her voice menacing and low, utterly spine-tingling and terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Sting, Rogue, and Yukino all hurriedly nodded their heads, though they might have just been shaking with fear instead of nodding, it was hard to distinguish what they intended and what they ended up doing from how scared they were.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Minerva wordlessly climbed out of the pool, proceeding as if nothing happened, and sending a glare at the rest of the guild crowd to carry on with whatever they were doing prior. Just like that, the guild went back to business as usual, and everything was normal again.</p><p> </p><p>Best of all, Minerva was among them to be part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Sting let out another nervous laugh, though there was a bit of relief to it, now that Minerva was no longer glaring directly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know things aren’t changin’ too much with her back…” Sting said, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Rogue said, mirroring that same mix between terror and contentment.</p><hr/><p>Fortunately, the guild pool did come with some perks. Even if it was responsible for ruining Minerva’s dress, at least the guild now had numerous towels and robes in stock for the members who used the pool, so Minerva at least was able to be given a towel to dry off and a robe to wear in the meantime. She took out the twists and braids in her hair so she could comb through it properly, and she kept her hair down in the meantime as she waited for it to dry.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that meant that when she was called into the Master’s office shortly after the whole pool debacle, she was only in the robe she was given, but it could have been worse.</p><p> </p><p>Sting swung back and forth in the swivel chair at his desk, his awkwardness to be faced with Minerva like this shining clearly. “Eheh… Sorry again for that, milady.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva just grunted in response to that, still a little moody after getting thrown into the pool. She stood towards the back of the office by the door, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue and Yukino were present for this meeting as well, and Rogue stood closer to Sting’s desk as his right-hand, whereas Yukino was standing by Minerva as a friendly presence.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to see everyone having fun like that, though,” Yukino said with a sweet smile, closing her eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue nodded his head with a small grin of his own. “I don’t recall ever being able to enjoy ourselves so freely within these guild walls until now,” he said. He was right, too—with Jiemma as the previous guild master, everything had to be strictly professional inside the guild. Never before had Minerva been able to see such lighthearted fun.</p><p> </p><p>That comment and realization that he was right, that this is a first for her, made Minerva ease up slightly and drop that moody facade. </p><p> </p><p>“This really is nothing like the Sabertooth of old,” Minerva commented with a deep exhale. When everyone in that room looked to her, a little suspenseful as to the meaning of her words, Minerva blinked and clarified what she meant. “That’s a good thing. It…doesn’t feel like a prison anymore. Or soldier barracks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sting nodded, his tone a bit serious for the moment. “That’s been our goal this whole time. We don’t want to be a tyrant’s army anymore. We just want to be a band of strong mages who have each other to rely on.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva only let out another breath to that, drumming her fingers along her arm. There was something about that idealistic goal that did still unsettle her this early on in her path to doing better, but it wasn’t her place to argue or try to look down upon that goal. She cleared her throat then, wanting to shift the conversation away from something like that for now.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure do hope I didn’t get called to the Master’s office mere moments after arriving because I already got myself in trouble,” Minerva said with a hint of a playful air. She found amusement in the fact that it sounded just like her to be able to pull that off.</p><p> </p><p>That got a smile out of Sting, his dragon fangs becoming visible from that wide grin he gave everyone. “You’re not in trouble! We just got some business to take care of now that you’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva was only slightly disappointed that she wasn’t in trouble, mostly because she would have been really impressed if she were, but she felt a bit relieved that she had been doing well so far too. She straightened her posture a little, wanting to present herself more formally if they were handling business—or as formally as she could muster with wet hair and a robe.</p><p> </p><p>“Right… I suppose I need to be inducted back into the guild all over again,” Minerva said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Rogue shook his head. “Technically, we never removed you from our list of mages. You always have been a Sabertooth member, and you still are.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s just a bit of reorganizing we gotta handle and all that,” Sting said. He had risen from his chair and walked closer to Minerva as Rogue spoke, and now he stood in front of her, holding a magical stamp within his hand. “But the first order of business.. You need your Tiger’s Brand back! Where do ya’ want it? Same as last time?”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva noticed the stamp within his hand, and she could hazard a guess as to what was going to follow. She already began to untie the belt of her robe so she could have her guild mark placed near her left hipbone again. She couldn’t help the smile that rose to her lips when she looked down at that space on her skin once she opened her robe, as well as the bitter laugh that she failed to bite down.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… When my father first allowed me to join when I was a child, I chose this spot for my Brand because I wanted to hide it and have it someplace where people couldn’t see it,” she admitted as Sting lined up the stamp and then pressed down, leaving the blue Sabertooth mark on her hip once more. “Little did I know that everyone and their mother would come to see that mark on my hip more readily than anyone would ever look me in the eye once I grew up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially their mothers,” Rogue commented under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Sting, on the other hand, seemed confused by Minerva’s insinuation after he pulled away, looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Eh? Well, you’re scary and you wear dresses that have those cutouts on the sides. It makes sense that they see the mark and avoid those scary eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva just let out a slight laugh to that as she tied her robe once more. Yukino could only smile uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>“The dresses… aren’t quite what she’s referring to,” Yukino laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Sting walked back to his desk with that first step done, throwing himself back into his swivel chair and spinning a few times in it before coming to a halt and setting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands together to appear professional.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s that! Now you’re a Tiger in the books and in spirit with that outta the way!” Sting said cheerily, though that smile soon faded a bit as he realized what manner of conversation had to follow next. “That was the…<em>simple </em> part, getting you to look the part of a Tiger again. Now we hafta talk about how things are gonna look with you as part of this guild again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sting’s change in demeanor wasn’t lost on Minerva, and she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in attention. She didn’t say anything else, however, leaving Sting to continue so he could clarify just what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no question that you should still be our Ace. You’re the strongest in this guild hands-down, and that title goes to whoever the strongest is, regardless of their position or time in the guild,” Sting began, knowing that saying that much would at least come as some relief to know that would remain unchanged.</p><p> </p><p>Yet that begged the question of what <em> was </em> going to change, and Minerva ended up taking a step forward from her growing investment in what that could be.</p><p> </p><p>“But… we discussed this over the past couple of days, Rogue, Yukino, and me,” Sting continued, his tone needing to remain strong since he was the Master, but his own concern and reticence to break this news to Minerva showed despite that attempt of his to stay firm. “L…Look, I take no pleasure in having to do this, y’know, you gotta believe me on that—”</p><p> </p><p>“I abandoned Sabertooth and threw myself into the leagues of dark guilds,” Minerva interjected, her voice level when Sting’s otherwise could not be. “Those mistakes should not go unpunished—even I know that. Just tell me what the consequences are. I know I need to face them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sting lowered his gaze and let out a quiet grunt under his breath. His discomfort was still evident, especially to have to be consoled by the very person whose penalty he was supposed to be giving, but it did ease his worries somewhat to know that Minerva understood that the matter of this issue wasn’t personal. That was enough to get him to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have to formally start over from square one and retake each class certification in order to advance, but you are going to be barred from taking higher-level missions. Once you take enough jobs from the lower ranks, you’ll be able to rise to the next class and have those jobs available to you.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sting explained the course of action, with every ounce of his effort going to make sure his voice stayed steady and formal, Minerva remained unfazed and unmoving. She already knew to expect something like this, so she was prepared to hear out her punishment, whichever shape it took. She could at least trust that a penalty coming from Sting as the Master would be far less degrading than even the most mild of punishments her father ever handed down upon her. From what she heard thus far, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino’s plan for her did not seem awful. Building her way back up the ranks, with different requirements and a waive of exam certifications, seemed reasonable enough. She could manage it too, and it wouldn’t be impossible. There was a lot of work she needed to do to regain trust and prove herself as well, so this worked to accomplish that too.</p><p> </p><p>“Then so be it,” Minerva said simply, accepting this stipulation without any fuss. “I won’t remain in D-Class for long. It’s about time I finally did something for my own glory, not simply for my own survival by pleasing my father.”</p><p> </p><p>Yukino smiled a bittersweet smile, looking a little torn based on Minerva’s words. “A-Ah… I’m very glad to hear that you’re welcoming the challenge and that it doesn’t bother you…! Er, <em> yet</em>, at least…” </p><p> </p><p>Minerva raised an eyebrow to that. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Yet’?” she repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue cleared his throat awkwardly, his eyes closed and his lips pursed in a slight frown. “You’re not being relegated to D-Class…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re M-Class now!” Sting chimed in with a wide grin, holding up his index finger. He did not share the same apprehension to break the news.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva only looked even more confused by that condition.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I moving my way forward to ‘S’ in the alphabet then?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue hung his head and Yukino’s smile only turned more anxious. Sting once more did not match that hesitation from his comrades.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be moving your way backwards to ‘A,’ and then you’ll jump from ‘A’ to ‘S’!” Sting said cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Minerva understood why Yukino added the ‘yet’ when speaking of Minerva’s response. Her expression fell to hear these terms, and she just stared at Sting with a blank, deadpan expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Sting shook his head, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no such thing as M-Class. I won’t be able to find a single mission available for me to take with a non-existent rank. I’d be stuck at that level forever with those rules,” Minerva protested with a grunt, her eyes narrowed bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“You can still take D-Class missions, but only D-Class missions until you reach C-Class,” Sting clarified with a nod. “You see, D-Class missions are normally smaller requests from the locals, and are a lot more personal. S-Class missions and above tend to always be for companies or the Council, but this way you’ll have to work more closely with people and help them out. And hopefully that’ll help you be a better person!”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva pursed her lips in a frown, though it vaguely resembled a pout. It was true that she wanted to be better, but this was veering to a level of kindness and charity that was too much for her and she didn’t want to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I see,” Minerva muttered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“In these lower classes, we’ll also accept smaller favors that you do for the people of Panthera towards your ascension! Anything that gets you helping others and doing nice things will get you through the ranks in no time!” Sting said with an eager grin, appearing rather proud of himself for this plan he had, even if just moments prior he was reluctant to put Minerva in this position.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva’s pout deepened in response, but she didn’t necessarily want to press and argue the matter further. Part of her seriously thought that if she protested any longer, she would get demoted from D-Class to Z-Class, making the journey back to the top even more painful.</p><p> </p><p>“…Then so be it,” Minerva repeated, though her tone was far more forced this time around than the last time she accepted Sting’s terms.</p><p> </p><p>“In the beginning, we ask that you do the jobs on your own, Minerva-sama. That way you are more involved in the work,” Yukino said. “But once you demonstrate yourself, you can start going on missions with others, too!”</p><p> </p><p>“And those missions can be a few ranks higher, as long as you are accompanied by someone,” Rogue added.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva nodded her head in response, but otherwise remained quiet. This was beginning to feel like she was being surveilled and watched like a child, but considering her actions from the past, she supposed this sort of caution was only natural. She understood then just how serious Sting was when he said he was going to hold her to the path of redemption. While she felt reassured knowing that she would not be on this journey alone, part of her old self was disappointed that she would not be skating past this one so easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll make your way back in no time,” Sting said, his smile mellowing out a little and turning kinder. “Sabertooth can’t exactly be without its SS-Class princess, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>That succeeded at getting a smile out of Minerva too, even if it was a fleeting and temporary gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like I need to get to work then,” Minerva said playfully. Her full compliance and easier mood brought up the mood of everyone else in the office as well, doing away with that awkwardness and tension that was previously there.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re expecting great things from our Ace,” Rogue joined in with his own grin, a prideful look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“And welcome back, Minerva-sama,” Yukino smiled. “It doesn’t hurt to repeat that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head home and change,” Minerva began, straightening herself out and clearing her throat with a lighter tone as she moved towards the door. “While I’m sure the sight of me in a robe will be doing many people a great favor, I highly doubt that is going to count towards my goal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not <em> those </em> favors,” Rogue let out a tired grunt, rubbing his forehead as he stepped towards the door as well.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva’s smile took on a more devious shade, and she just tapped her finger on her lips teasingly. “But that is the one area where I already do act generously.”</p><p> </p><p>“It never hurts to learn more ways to be kind…!” Yukino grinned sheepishly, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, guys! We should be rewarding all acts of generosity!” Sting threw himself back into the conversation completely clueless, joining the others by the exit. He patted Minerva’s back with a gleeful smile, fangs bared in a wide grin. “Follow your heart, princess! We support ya’ no matter what!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t speak for us!” Yukino shook her head with a panicked look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva let out a laugh, her amusement all too clear. “In that case… I should be back to SS-Class by next week, easily.”</p><p> </p><p>A bead of sweat trickled down Rogue’s forehead. “M-My word…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Sting beamed, still entirely unaware of what he might or might not have endorsed.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva’s smile grew, rather pleased with herself after that little digression, though her playfulness was short-lived. She knew the amount of work that was in store for her, and as much as she wished she could take the easy way out, she knew that it was not an option.</p><p> </p><p>Once she stepped out into the main hall, Minerva glanced up, taking in the sights now that the crowds were dispersed and everyone was keeping to themselves for the most part. While these halls were familiar, visually the same as she remembered them, they felt foreign at the same time. The entire atmosphere had changed. Sabertooth was no longer silent or empty from everyone being forced to work themselves to the bone out on missions to represent the guild. No, there were people relaxing within the lounge area, people enjoying the pool, and the sounds of chatter filling the whole building.</p><p> </p><p>Sabertooth was different, and even if Minerva had been welcomed back with open arms, she knew the difficult truth that she had to change too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>